Naruto is Devil
by Fendy Devil
Summary: perang dunia ke-4 berakhir dengan kematian teman-teman naruto dan termasuk naruto. tapi dia dihidupkan lagi oleh seseorang untuk mengubah dunia. dan naruto bisa menghidupkan teman-temannya yang telah mati dengannya, dan apakah naruto bisa mendamaikan dunia barunya atau kehancuran.warning:kata-kata belum jelas atau jelak,pair narufemkyuu, author masih newbie
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ini merupakan fic pertama saya, karna bosan jadi reader melulu dan gak tahan menyimpan imajinasi akhirnya terciptalah fic ini. Saya mohon maaf apabila ada kemiripan dengan fic lain, dan apabila ada keganjilan pada fic ini mengingat saya hanya seorang author baru yang gak bakat bikin cerita. Akhir kata, Selamat Membaca!

* * *

**Chapater 1**

di kawah besar seperti medan perang. terlihat mayat para aliansi shinobi karena perang dunia yang berakhir seri atau sama-sama mati semua

NARUTO'S POV

'Dimana ini, kenapa semuanya gelap... apa aku sudah mati...seingatku aku menyegel juubi bersama tou-san... setelah itu tubuhku bersinar'

"kau sudah sadar?" setelah mendengar seseorang berbicara naruto segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan menoleh keasal suara. dan tampak pria berambut hitam bermata merah dengan memakai jubah seperti jubah pahlawan. lalu pria tersebut berbicara "perkenalkan namaku kisuzun, kau bisa panggil aku mao kisuzun" naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti

"dimana aku sekarang, dan siapa kau sebenarnya maou-san?" tanya naruto

"aku akan menjelaskannya dengan jelas nanti, sekarang kau berada di alam yang bisa disebut batas antara dunia kehidupan dan kematian atau dengan kata lain kau tidak lagi hidup dan tidak juga mati…nah tanyanya nanti saja sekarang akan kutunjukan duniamu dan dunia barumu nantinya…" jawab kisuzun

"dunia baru?" tanya naruto bingung

"ya, karena kamu telah mati dangan perdamaian di duniamu dan sekarang aku berharap kamu bisa mendamaikan dunia barumu nanti"

"..." naruto bingung apa yang akan dilakukan oleh mou-san lalu naruto menunutup matanya

NARUTO'S POV END

tiba-tiba tangan kisuzun menyentuh kepala naruto dan bersinar cahaya dan perlahan-lahan menghilang begitu saja. naruto membuka matanya dan mata naruto berbeda yang sebelumnya matanya yaitu berwarna merah dengan 3 koma adalah sharingan lalu berubah menjadi Mangekyo Sharingan membentuk empat bentuk shuriken yang saling terhubung satu sama lain dengan lingkaran yang mengitarinya ( bentuk gabungan dari Mangekyo milik Shisui dan milik Obito/Kakashi ) lalu berubah lagi menjadi rinnegan dan memecamkan matanya dan berubah menjadi mata shafire.

"naruto, aku mempercayakan dunia ini untuk kedamaian"ucap kizusun

"baiklah aku akan mendamaikan dunia baruku, tapi boleh aku tau duniaku seperti apa?"ucap naruto

"di duniamu akan ada 3 faksi yaitu maliakat, malaikat jatuh, dan iblis"

"apa penyebabnya terjadi perang atar 3 faksi itu"

"perebutan wilayah kekuasaan, di bumi"ucap kisuzun

"baiklah kau akan menjadi iblis dan kau bisa menghidupkan seseorang sebagai budakmu" lanjut kisuzun

"benarkah aku bisa menghidupkan seseorang"ucap naruto dan dijawab anggukan dari kisuzun

"baiklah aku akan menghidupkan teman-temanku"ucap naruto semangat

"kalau begitu kau sebut namanya saja biar aku bawa mayatnya dan aku berikan ini set bidak catur atau di sebut **Evil Pieces **" ucap kisuzun

"oh ya, soal kyuubi jika kau mau aku bisa membuat dia menjadi manusia tapi dengan evil pieces" lanjut kisuzun

"apa bisa kyuubi jadi manusia?"ucap naruto penasaran dan dijawab anggukan dari kisuzun

"baiklah kalau begitu ku ingin Shikamaru untuk menjadi Bishop ku, lalu kiba menjadi Rook ku, terus Kakashi-sensei untuk menjadi Knight ku, lalu Sakura untuk menjadi Rook ku, kyuubi untuk menjadi Bishop ku,dan Lee untuk jadi Pion ku "

"baiklah aku akan mambawanya"ucap kisuzun lalu pergi.

1menit kisuzun membawa mayat lalu mereka di beri bidak catur dan perlahan-lahan mereka terbangun dari tidurnya

"dimana ini bukannya kita sudah mati"tanya wanita berambut pink dangan menatap teman-temannya yang yakin telah mati

"hai sakura, shikamari, kiba, kakashi-sensei, dan kyuubi"sapaan dari rambut kuning jabrik yaitu naruto

"naruto ini dimana?" ucap seseorang wanita berambut merah dengan mata merah

"kita ada di antara dunia"ucap naruto

"maksudnya"ucap sosok pria berambut putih dan dan bermasker yaitu kakashi

"kata akan menuju ke dunia baru"

"wah~ sepertinya sudah selesai acaranya, baiklah kalian akan segera masuk ke dunia baru kalian, jadi bersiaplah"ucap kisuzun atau mou

(penjelasannya skipp saja ya)

"baiklah aku mengerti walaupun aku menjadi iblis aku masih bisa menikmati masa muda yang lama, yosshh" ucap lee mengcung jempolnya dan hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"jadi kami memiliki kekuatan sacred gear"tanya kyuubi

"iya, baiklah sepertinya waktuku habis tapi sebelum aku pergi aku bertahu bahwa kalian sudah terdaftar di akademi kuoh dan kupercayakan pada kalian dunia ini pada kalian"ucap kisuzun dan memberikan seragam akademi kuoh kepada 7 orang itu

2 menit kemudian

"hei naruto kenapa kau berpakain aneh seperti itu" tanya kyuubi kepada naruto

"yah, aku lebih suka menggunakan sweter putih ini"ucap naruto "baiklah kalian sudah ganti baju sekarang kita akan ke dunia baru kita" lanjut

TEMPAT TAMAN

ditaman terdapat dua orang yang satu laki-laki berambut coklat dan yang satu perempuan.

" hari ini sangat menyenangkan " kata Yuuma-chan pada Issei .

" Yah hari ini sangat menyenangkan " jawab Issei.

" Hey Issei-kun.. "

" Ya Yuuma-chan.." jawab Issei dengan senang

"aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, maukah kau melakukanya ..?" jawab balik Yuuma. Dia pun terdiam ditempatnya

Issei pun yang melihat Yuuma yang berhenti berjalan issei pun menghentikan langkahnya

"dengan senang hati Yuuma-chan.." jawab antusias sekaligus sedikit bingung Issei kepada pacarnya tersebut.

" bisakah kau mati untukku . ."

Issei yang mendengar permintaan Yuuma mengarek telinganya mengira apa yang didengarnya salah. Jadi Issei bertanya lagi. Tapi ..

" bisakah kau mati untukku ? "

Dia katakan kembali, sambil tertawa. Perkataan itu membuat tidak masuk akal..

Sebelum issei menjawab, Dari belakang Yuume keluarlah sepasang sayap dengan warna hitam dan pakaiannya pun berubah bentuk malaikat jatuhnya

Tiba-tiba dari dadanya issei melihat tembus benda bercahaya. Darah pun mengalir dengan cepat dari luka didada Issei .

" y..y-uu-ma .. "

" Jika Anda ingin membenci seseorang, Anda dapat membenci Tuhan yang menempatkan Gear Suci dalam diri Anda " kata Raynare dengan senyum sinis nya masih menempel di wajahnya. Gadis itu terus berbicara, tetapi Issei tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi, karena kesadarannya perlahan-lahan memudar.

tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran cahaya hitam dan terlihat ada 7 orang yang keluar dari lingkaran tersebut

"wah~ sepertinya ada malaikat jatuh yang sedang membunuh manusia" ucap laki- laki berseragam kuoh dan memakai sweter putih di leher dan 3 goresan di pipi kanan dan kiri

"sepertinya ada iblis rendah datang kesini" ucap raynare lalu dia membuat tombak cahaya dan melempar tombak itu ke 7 orang tersebut tapi tombak cahya itu bisa di tangkis dengan mudahnya oleh naruto

belum sempat menyerang lagi tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran cahaya berwarna merah dan keluarlah perempuan berambut merah dan perempuan berambut hitam

'sepertinya aku kalah jumlah'batin raynare lalu terbang

"dia kabur, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"ucap naruto kepada teman-temannya dan keluar lingkaran hitam dari bawah

"tunggu-"ucap wanita berambut merah tapi sudah menghilang dulu

* * *

TBC

jika kalian ingin tau apa sacred gear ini keterangannya dan di sini kakashi jadi seumuran dengan naruto

**NARUTO**

sacred gear naruto wings devil (sayap iblis) dan pedang naga hitam : bisa memanipulasi tujuh elemen dan mengendalikannya kedalam bentuk yang diinginkannya (Api,air,tanah,angin,listrik,cahaya & kegelapan) dan mempunyai sharingan, megakyu sharingan dan rinnegan dan pedang naga hitam akan menghancurkan apapun sekali tebas

**Shikamaru**

sacred gearnya adalah satu anting di kuping kanan shika, memanipilasi bayangannya dan menjadikan untuk menghentikan pergerakan lawan dengan mengunci bayangan lawan dengan bayangan nya.

**Kakashi**

Eyes Sharingan: bisa memanipulasi listrik diseluruh tubuh dan menciptakan gelombang listrik baru dari sebuah ketiadaan dan bisa memggunakan susano tapi akan menggunakn setengah tenaganya Sacred gear adalah pedang suci ( pedang yang berbentuk seperti pedang zabuza) dan sharingan

**Kiba  
**

sacred gear adalah tato di pipi yang berbentuk segitiga bisa menjadi serigala berkepala dua dan membuat pusaran yang kuat yang bisa menghancurkan apa saja

akaamru : bisa melacak seseorang dan aungannya bisa menghancurkan sebuah gedung

**Sakura**

sacred gear adalah sepasang sarung tangan yang bisa menimbulkan kerusakan yang besar jika digabungkan dengan kekuatan iblisnya jika menghantam lawan atau benda mati lainnya dipastikan hancur/ minimal retak parah.

**Kyuubi**

kyuubi tidak memilik sacred gear tetapi dia seorang malaikat jatuh yang kuat dan bisa membuat monster yang kuat (tergantung di beri kekuatan seberapa) dan memiliki pedang malaikat yang hanya satu tebas bisa hancur

Hahaha.. gemen kalau dibuat semuanya terlalu kuat, dan sebagai catatan itu belum masuk mode balance break nya

Yo minna ! sebenarnya ini fiction pertamaku kuharap fic ini bisa dapat apresiasi yang bagus, arigatou sudah membaca !

dan minta reviewnya sebagai saran, kesalahan, kejelekannya


	2. school kuoh

**A/N** : yo minna, ketemu lagi di ffn saya dan terima kasih atas sarannya, dan saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak dapat update kilat.

ok jangan basi basi lanjut aja

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

* * *

**Sebelummnya**

" y..y-uu-ma .. "

" Jika Anda ingin membenci seseorang, Anda dapat membenci Tuhan yang menempatkan Gear Suci dalam diri Anda " kata Raynare dengan senyum sinis nya masih menempel di wajahnya. Gadis itu terus berbicara, tetapi Issei tidak bisa mendengarnya lagi, karena kesadarannya perlahan-lahan memudar.

tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran cahaya hitam dan terlihat ada 6 orang yang keluar dari lingkaran tersebut

"wah~ sepertinya ada malaikat jatuh yang sedang membunuh manusia" ucap laki- laki berseragam kuoh dan memakai sweter putih di leher dan 3 goresan di pipi kanan dan kiri

"sepertinya ada iblis rendah datang kesini" ucap raynare lalu dia membuat tombak cahaya dan melempar tombak itu ke 6 orang tersebut tapi tombak cahya itu bisa di tangkis dengan mudahnya oleh naruto

belum sempat menyerang lagi tiba-tiba muncul lingkaran cahaya berwarna merah dan keluarlah perempuan berambut merah dan perempuan berambut hitam

'sepertinya aku kalah jumlah'batin raynare lalu terbang

"dia kabur, sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini"ucap naruto kepada teman-temannya dan keluar lingkaran hitam dari bawah

"tunggu-"ucap wanita berambut merah tapi sudah menghilang dulu

* * *

Awal masuk sekolah kuoh

Warning : TYPo, abal, alur cepat, AU

Pair : narufemkyuu

Genre :Adventure, romance

di sebuah apartemenn terdapat 6 orang yang sumuanya memakai baju seragam sekolah kuoh yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

"woy naruto, lama sekali sih"bentak seseorang memiliki tato segitiga di pipinya

"sebentar kiba"jawab seseorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang memiliki 3 goresan di pipi kanan dan kiri, yaitu naruto. dan mucullah naruto dan menghampiri teman-temannya yang sedang menunggu dia.

"sepertinya sedah berkumpul semua...baiklah ayo berangkat"ucap naruto kepada teman-temannya.

"yeah, aku akan masuk sekolah dengan masa mudaku yeahh"ucap sosok pria berambut hitam danalis tebal, tak lain yaitu lee dan membuat semua sweatdrop melihat tingkat lee

akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju sekolah. dan tiba-tiba naruto menabrak seseorang

BRUKK

"aduhh,... maaf telah menabrakmu, kau baik-baik saja"ucap naruto menunduk dan merapikan bajunya lalu mengulurkan tangan berniat membantu berdiri

"eh, iya"ucap seseorang yang di tabrak naruto dan melihat naruto dan meraih tangan naruto

'rambut kuning'batin sosok perempuan yang di tabrak naruto

"makanya kalau jalan lihat ke depan"ucap kyuubi lalu mendekati naruto

"iya"ucapp naruto merasa bersalah

"hoamm, lama sekali sih aku ingin tidur, dasar merepotkan"ucap shikamaru kesal

"baiklah,...semuanya baik-baik saja, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan"ucap naruto dengan semagat

"hm"ucap kakashi dengan menatap novelnya

"yosh,aku tak sabar melihat sekolah"ucap lee semangat masa muda

"aku juga tak sabar melihat seperti apa sekolah"ucap sakura

dan mereka pergi meninggalkan wanita berambut merah.

sesampainya di sekolah kuoh mereka di teriaki 'kyaaa' karena kagum dengan sosok berambut putih dan kuning, tapi tak di hiraukan oleh mereka dan terus berjalan menuju ruangan kepala sekolah

**ISSEi**

"jadi kalian tidak ingat tentang yuma-chan"tanya issei kepada 2 temannya

"tidak, mungkin itu hayalan kau"ucap botak atau matsuda

" ya mungkin" ucap yang satu lagi motohama

"ya mungkin" ucap issei tak semangat

" ya sudah dari pada berbicara yang tidak-tidak lebih baik datanglah kerumahku sehabis sekolah, ayo menonton Kizou collection sama-sama !"ucap motohama

" EROTIC BANZAI !"ucap matsuda dengan keras

Matsuda meneriakkan 'erotic banzai'dengan sangat keras hingga terdengar perempuan dari klub kendo yang sedang menuruni tangga lalu mulai berbisik. " lihat mereka trio-mesum , yang mereka pikirkan hanyalah tentang sesuatu yang porno saja "

" tidak bermoral "

" mesum "

"baiklah aku ikut"ucap issei kepada teman-temannya

bell berbunyi menandakan masuk ke kelas

KELAS 2-A

"selamat pagi anak-anak, disini akan ada teman baru kalian, baiklah masuk"ucap guru

muncullah 4 anak laki-laki

"silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian"ucap guru dan menunjuk rambut kuning

"hai', perkenalkan namaku uzumaki naruto"ucap rambut kuning yaitu naruto (hai' : baik)

"perkenalkan namaku hatake kakashi"ucap rambut perak yang bernama kakashi

"perkenalkan namaku Inuzuka Kiba" ucap pria bertato segitiga di pipi

"perkenalkan namaku nara shikamaru" ucap berambut nanas

"baiiklah kalian duduk di bangku kosong yang ada" ucap guru

(skip bagian dimana Issei dan kawan-kawan menonton kamen rider pinky.)

Issei memilih pulang duluan karena entah kenapa tubunya terasa aneh sejak tadi. Ia bisa merasakan tubuhnya dipenuhi kekuatan saat malam hari tiba. Dan tak hanya itu Matanya menjadi lebih jelas dan keempat indranya juga menjadi lebih tajam. Khususnya mata dan telinga. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar percakapan seseorang di dalam rumah. Dan dia juga dapat melihat jalan meskipun tidak ada cahaya yang meneranginya.

" benar-benar hari yang aneh" gumamnya seorang diri sambil membasuh wajahnya dengan air di taman

Issei yang masih kebingungan tentang apa yang terjadi. Ia memilih untuk duduk sejenak di kursi taman dan mengistirahatkan kepalanya.

" apa itu benar-benar Cuma mimpi?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri mengingat kejadian bersama yuma

Tiba-tiba dia melihat orang muncul di depannya. Orang itu melihat issei dengan tatapan dingin. Tubuh issei entah kenapa bergetar saat orang itu semakin mendekatinya. Disana, ada seorang laki-laki memakai jas yang melihatnya dengan tatapan buas dan mata yang menakutkan. Issei hanya berdiri sambil bergetar begitu merasakan hawa membunuh.

'orang berbahaya! Kenapa aku harus bertemu orang berbahaya saat mau pulang' batin issei dengan keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"jarang sekali bertemu orang sepertimu di tempat ini."

"...?"

'apa yang di katakannya? Jadi dia memang orang berbahaya! Sial! Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau dia mengeluarkan pisau? Aku tak bisa beladiri atau apapun dan aku juga tak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya!' pikir isei dengan panik. Dan tanpa sadar Dia mengambil langkah mundur.

"apa mau coba lari?siapa tuanmu? Pasti dia ranking rendahan atau dengan hobi aneh yang memilih tempat ini sebagai wilayah. Jadi, siapa tuanmu?"ucap sosok pria yang memakai topi

Issei tak mengerti apa yang di bicarakannya. Dia berbalik dan berlari kearah dia datang dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia terus berlari selama kira-kira 15 menit. Dia berhenti dan mulai berjalan. Dia sampai di kolam pancuran yang berada di tengah taman. Tempat ini adalah tempat yang selalu ada di mimpinya saat dia dibunuh pacarnya. Entah kenapa dia bisa ada di sini.

Hawa dingin

Issei merasakan hawa dingin di belakangnya. Dia berbalik perlahan dan dia melihat bulu hitam jatuh di depannya bersamaan dengan seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul didepannya. Dan secara insting issei menjaga jarak dari orang itu.

"kamu pikir aku akan membiarkanmu lari. Karena inilah makhluk rendahan memang merepotkan."ucap sosok pria

Orang yang muncul di depannya adalah pria mencurigakan tadi dan dia terbang? Ada sepasang sayap hitam di punggungnya. Kemudian issei teringat bahwa dia seperti yuma-chan yang berada di mimpinya.

"hmph.. aku tak merasakan keberadaan tuanmu atau pun kelompokmu. Jadi, tak masalah jika aku membunuhmu." Pria itu mengumamkan sesuatu yang tak terlalu di dengar issei.

Dia mengangkat tangnnya dan cahaya berkumpul di sana. Di sertai suara bising cahaya itu berkumpul menjadi sebuah tombak yang sama dengan yuma.

"namaku donnasiege. Ingatlah itu adalah orang yang akan...MEMBUNUHMU." dia melempar tobak ke arah issei

Mata issei melebar saat tombak itu dengan cepat ke arahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat akibat ketakutan. Dia harus menghindar hanya itulah yang ada di pikiranya ia berlari sekuat tenaga namun tombak itu lebih cepat. Dan Dia hanya pasrah dan menutup matanya saat tombak itu akan menusuknya .

akan tetapi kenapa tidak terasa apa-apa, lalu issei membuka matanya terlihatlah sosok berambut kuning

" hoi hoi ... berbahaya tau melempar benda ini sembarangan."ucap sosok berambut kuning yaitu naruto

"siapa kau, berani sekali kau mengganggu kesenanganku"ucap donnasiege kesal

"kau tak perlu tau aku siapa, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini"ucap naruto nada meremehkan

"KAU"nada kesal donnasiege lalu melempar lagi tombak cahaya, tapi dengan mudahnya naruto menghindar

naruto pun membuat rasengan dan cepat kilat menuju ke donnasiege

DUUAAR

suara ledakan rasengan membuat kawah yang cukup besar dan donnasiege pun berhasil menghindar dengan baju sobek sedikit

lalu muncullah lingkaran merah keluarlah 4 seorang yang keluar dari lingkaran tersebut

"cih, hebat juga kau bocah" ucap donnasiege kepada naruto

"malaikat jatuh sebaiknya kau pergi dari daerah ini karena daerah ini kekuasaan iblis" ucap wanita berambut merah kepada donnasiege

"rambut merah ... kau pasti dari keluarga Gremory"tanya donnasiege kepada wanita berambut merah

"baiklah aku pergi dari sini, dan kau rambut kuning kau akan mati" ucap donnasiege terbang lalu melempar tongkat cahaya ke naruto tapi dengan mudahnya di hindar oleh naruto

"hah, payah"ucap naruto kepada donnasiege. donnasiege kesal lalu pergi menghilang

"siapa kau"tanya rambut merah yang di ketahui namanya rias kepada naruto

"kalian tak perlu tau aku siapa, lebih baik kau periksa dia (menunjuk issei) sepertinya dia kebingungan"ucap naruto lalu pergi

tiba tiba naruto di kepung oleh budak rias

"sebenarnya siapa kau"ucap laki-laki memakai pedang yang di ketahui bernama yuuto kiba

"sepertinya kalian penasaran tentangku,... baiklah namaku uzumaki naruto..."ucap naruto lalu menghilang seperti hirasin

"dia menghilang lagi"ucap rias

"s-sebenarnya a-apa yang t-terjadi"ucap issei bingung apa yang barusan terjadi

"nanti aku jelaskan lebih baik kau ikut aku dulu"ucap rias mendekati issei lalu muncul lingkaran merah dari bawah dan menghilanglah mereka dan meninggalkan taman yang hacur sehabis pertarungan antara naruto dan donnasiege

.

.

sebuah apartemen terdapat orang yang sedang makan malam

"hai naruto, kau dari mana saja"tanya sosok yang memiliki tato segitiga di pipi yang di ketahui bernama kiba

"tadi ada urusan"ucap naruto menghampira teman-temannya

"kenapa sampai larut malam"ucap kyuubi kepada naruto

"emangnya kenapa kalau aku pulang malam?...apa kau mengkhawatirkanku"ucap naruto menggoda kyuubi dan hasilnya pipi kyuubi merona merah lalu kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya

"s-siapa b-bilang aku m-mengk-khawatirmu,... aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau pulang larut malam"ucap kyuubi gugup dan masih memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak kelihatan rona merah di pipinya

"hahaha...iya tadi aku bertemu dengan seseorang setelah selesai urusan ku dengannya aku pulang tapi dalam perjalanan aku bertemu dengan issei dan malaikat jatuh, dan malaikat jatuh itu mau membunuh issei jadi aku tolong dia" ucap naruto panjang lebar kepada teman-temannya dan semuanya ber'oh' ria

"hah, (menghela nafas)... wah sepertinya makanannya enak"ucap naruto lalu duduk tapi di halangi oleh kyuubi

"mandi dulu, setelah itu kau boleh makan"ucap kyuubi kepada naruto dan akhirnya naruto pergi ke kamarnya untuk mandi.

* * *

TBC

Tanya jawab

Me'o D Theguh : ok aku akan usahakan di capther selanjutnya

TobiAkatsukiID : ok, pasti aku usahakan agar naruto bisa menggunakan bijuu mode

Vin'DieseL No Giza : jawabanya udah di atas

: hahah aku terimpirasi oleh The Devil Legend by Yamigakure No Ryuukage tapi aku mengubah alurnya dan pairnya narufemkyuu karena banyak yang minta untuk pairnya naru sama kyuu

baiklah sekian dari tanya jawabnya saya gak bisa nulis banyak-banyak dan terimakasih atas reveiwsnya

tunggu di capther selajutnya


End file.
